Seven Days of Battle Spirits
by Vega Elettra
Summary: [Gekiha/Brave] Seven little snippets to try including everything that made me fall in love with these series: the characters, the adventure, the light-heartedness, the sorrow. Because Battle Spirits it's not only its game but also its stories.
1. Journey

**Journey**

The surface of the motorbike is scratched, worn out by the weather, by the sand and by the accidents. But it was his trusted companion.

"You won't attend the ceremony."

Hideto notices Youth, neat uniform and serious expression. "There's no point, we accomplished what we needed to."

Youth looks down. "I'm sorry". And he sighs. "I promised you I'd take care of Dan and the others. I didn't do a great job."

Hideto brushes the motorbike, a farewell smile which hides the regret. "Would you like to take care of it?"

"To do what?"

"A journey, maybe."

"That takes courage."

A hand on his shoulder. "Everyone travels sooner or later. Now that it's all over, go to find out who you are."

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! This is my first try to translate one of my fanfic from Italian to English: I hope I did a good job. And that there aren't some horrible mistakes.**

**I loved and I still love Battle Spirits (mostly Gekiha and Brave, watched both in Italian dub and in English sub; but I'm starting to watch some other series too) and in these years I wrote quite a few fanfics on an Italian site (EFP, Il tuo sito di fanfiction). Now, I decided to start translating them (slowly, since some of them are quite long) and to cross-post them here.**

**This fanfic is the result of a pretentious BS Week I organized back in September on EFP (we were a total of three people). The purpose was to write something about Battle Spirits (any series) choosing a prompt from a set of three inspired by the Bearers of Core's Light. On the first day, SAPPHIRE, prompts were (suitably adapted from dub/sub):**

_**Insecurity, journey, "I found the X-Rare."**_

**I really hope you liked my story and, if you want, tell me in comment/review what you think about it.**

**See you next time and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Originally posted on "EFP Il tuo sito di fanfiction": 7 September 2018**


	2. I chose the era with you in it

**I chose the era with you in it**

Their lips taste of champagne; there's rice in Angers' hair. Stars shine feebly through the clouds, but their eyes only need to see each other. They are sitting in front of the future.

Clarky brushes his lips against her cheek and takes off a wisp of cream. Their lips seek one another, their fingers intertwine.

"I wish they were all there. My brother. My parents. And Dan, Yuuki..."

A whisper, a kiss.

"My mother would have braided my hair. My father would have cried."

Their foreheads touch, their breaths mingle.

"I love you, Angers Ray."

And she laughs, holding him tight.

And their rings gleam in the dark.

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! It's been longer than I expected, but I'm having some difficulty in university and I had a loss in my family the day after the last update… so, I had other things in my mind.**

**So, the second day (TOPAZ) prompts were: **

_**Captain, soulmate, "I chose the era with you in it."**_

**I never wrote before something with so much fluff, but it's after their wedding so I think it was inevitable. We are talking about Clackey and Angers.**

**I really hope you liked this chapter and, if you want/have time, tell me in comment/review what you think about it.**

**See you next time and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Originally posted on "EFP Il tuo sito di fanfiction": 8 September 2018**


	3. Rose

**Rose**

Zolder is pushed against a table and barely holds back a curse. "Flora, I'm really out of patience."

The Mazoku removes theatrically the blindfold imposed on his eyes. "TA-DAA!"

There's food, and rose petals mixed in it. Flowers _everywhere_. He almost wants to bet that it's not edible.

"What the hell is this _stuff_?"

"To celebrate our anniversary!"

He's horrified. "Our _what_?"

She smirks. "The anniversary of our first duel."

Neither has really forgotten the floral misunderstanding. _Impossible_.

"Ah, ah, you're _so _funny."

"No whining!", she orders thrusting a fork in his hand.

"If you try to poison me, I..."

"Later. I've got the deck with me. Now eat!"

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! Here we are with our third chapter. For this day (DIAMOND), the prompts were:**

_**Rose, snow, "I promise. I'll find you for sure."**_

**I could have chosen Yuuki and Kajitsu (and so a completely different mood), but I couldn't resist: Zolder and Flora are hilarious. I love writing about them! **

**I really hope you liked this chapter and, if you want/have time, tell me in comment/review what you think about it.**

**See you next time and thanks for reading!**

******* Chapter reposted on 11/4/19 because previously it was a copy of chapter 1. Sorry for the mix-up! And Thanks to TL-chan to point this out! *******

* * *

**Originally posted on "EFP il tuo sito di fanfiction": 9 September 2018**


	4. Research

**Research**

It should have been by the book: problem, hypothesis, testing.

_Success_.

Kenzo stares at the computer screen and feels betrayed by the scientific method like never before. It didn't save Dan. And he couldn't repeat the experiment.

He wants to scream, cry, run away, but he only wonders: _what good did he do_?

"Hyorò."

"Kiandò?"

"Ehi."

Stella grabs his shoulders and spins him on the chair. He doesn't look up.

"These things happen. They hurt, I know. But sadly science, researching is also this. Often triumph comes from a lot of failures."

"I did _nothing_. He was my friend."

She hugs him. "You discovered the fort of the gods. He'd be proud of you."

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Here we are with our fourth chapter. For this day (EMERALD), the prompts were:**

_**Butterfly, research, "My name is Kenzo"**_

**I really hope you liked this chapter and, if you want/have time, tell me in comment/review what you think about it.**

**See you next time and thanks for reading! **

* * *

**Originally posted on "EFP il tuo sito di fanfiction": 10 September 2018**


	5. I'll dye it my colour

**I'll Dye it My Colour**

That evening, Mai eats and smiles wistfully. The day after they are leaving: the Bearers of Core's Light, friends, will part.

Present and future divided again.

Only memories, adventures, to keep away the sadness.

"I was thinking to start using some red cards. To honour him."

Barone is formal, solemn. Around the table, silence falls.

She stares at him and chuckles bitterly.

"Mai?"

_Summer sun. Cheese fondue._ No, Dan had been a blasted jar of _indelible_ paint.

She locks eyes with a concerned Barone. She smiles. "It's a lovely thought."

"I feared to disrespect you."

"Barone", she says searching for the others' eyes, finding in them the same realization, "we've all been dyed by Dan."

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! We are near the end of these little stories. For this day (AMETHYST), the prompts were:**

_**Leader, blog, "I'll dye it my colour."**_

**I really hope you liked this chapter and, if you want/have time, tell me in comment/review what you think about it.**

**See you next time and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Originally posted on "EFP Il tuo sito di fanfiction": 11 September 2018**


	6. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

_"Daaan!"_

_He looks up from the cards. Plym is staring, huge smile and sparkling eyes. "Do you have time to play with meee?"_

_"You want to duel?"_

_He's already with his hand on the deck. She shakes her head, hopping on her feet._

_"No. It's a videogame. The others are all busy. Pleeease!"_

_Dan smiles. "Sure. It'll be fun. Which game?"_

_Plym smirks. _

_"Space War 3000."_

Dan is lying on the couch, his face buried in a pillow: his head seems about to burst, his eyes sting, and he has cramping fingers. Clackey is leaning against the backseat, laughing.

"The _all-are-busy_ excuse."

"Yeah."

"The pleading eyes."

"Yeah."

"Learned anything with Hinata?"

"That I'm the sacrificial playmate."

* * *

**A/N****: Hello! Only one more to go. For this day (RUBIN), the prompts were:**

_**Curry, sacrifice, "That was a good battle."**_

**Probably, you'll be wondering who is Hinata (or some other characters I'll mention next time) … well, I've already told you this is not the first fanfic I wrote for Battle Spirits. They are background OC (families, friends…) I created for my stories. If all goes well, I hope I'll translate them soon (never thought that one day my fanfics will be a canon-divergent Brave sequel… well, new OVAs are coming).**

**I really hope you liked this chapter and, if you want/have time, tell me in comment/review what you think about it.**

**See you next time and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Originally posted on "EFP Il tuo sito di fanfiction": 12 September 2018**


	7. Dawn

**Dawn**

They laugh and run up the hill, the night barely lit by many little flashlights. They hold to one another, the snow and the coats hindering and slowing them down. It's their first _Hatsuhinode_ together, and they want to do it properly.

The horizon becomes a pale blue ribbon.

Yuuki is ahead and, laughing, urges them not to fall behind. Their families trudge further back, Kaoru near Andrew, Hinata screaming with excitement.

At the top, Tokyo stretches beneath them and, further, the ocean.

The air shines, a silvery dust in the breeze.

They huddle close, hands and arms entwined.

The first rays sparkle in their eyes: it'll be one of their best memories.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! We are at the end of this fanfic. The last day didn't have any prompt so I decided to create a happy moment among the Bearers, in which they could be normal teens, no heroes and no enemies (January 1, 2009, to be exact). Before everything collapsed around them. Kaoru, Andrew and the already mentioned Hinata are all OC with whom you'll be by now accustomed if I posted here the fanfics in the same order… yeah, well, this one was way easier to translate. But you'll meet them!**

**I really want to give a big thank you to all the people who read this fanfic, and a special thank you to TL-chan for her kind reviews and to thestarslayer for adding this story to their favourite. Thanks!**

**I really hope you liked this chapter and, if you want/have time, tell me in comment/review what you think about it.**

**See you soon and thanks for reading!**

_**Hatsuhinode - it's the first dawn of the new year; going to watch it on January 1st it's a Japanese tradition that it's believed to bring good luck to the upcoming year (and during which it's said Toshigamisama arrives, the deity of crops and ancestors).**_

* * *

**Originally posted on "EFP Il tuo sito di fanfiction": 13 September 2018**

* * *

**PREVIEW TIME:**

_After the return from the future, Mai, Kenzo and Hideto's life as Core Soldiers is a closed chapter. Until the past comes back to visit them in an unexpected way: someone in a coma who will change everything. Will Mai find the courage to duel again? Will Kenzo and Hideto be able to help her? To start living again they'll have to find the strength to face all this together…_

**Battle Spirits Resurgence – EP0: Start Living Again**

(And there'll be duels!)


End file.
